


Things About Us

by Rookblonkorules



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Captain Canary, Crack, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules
Summary: "You're not afraid?" The man with the gun shifted."No," he answered. "I've got her on my side."A series of drabbles following our favorite crook and assassin duo. Genres will vary. Follows Sara and Snart mainly, but will include the other Legends.
Relationships: Ray Palmer & Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer & Mick Rory, Rip Hunter & Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Mick Rory, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 29
Kudos: 57





	1. Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on fanfiction.net a couple of years ago. I'm in the process of transferring my Legends of Tomorrow fics over to AO3.

“You aren’t afraid?” The man with the gun shifted his position.

His eyes flickered from Snart to the surrounding area.

Snart kept his hands in the air where the man could see them. No point in further upsetting an already unhinged madman.

Especially one wielding a gun.

Because Snart could be cocky, yes, but he didn’t harbor a death wish.

“You aren’t something special,” Snart said. “I’ve been held at gunpoint before.”

And then Sara struck.

He’d seen her in action a million times before.

That didn’t make it any less incredible.

He lowered his hands to his sides. 

“Besides,” he added, “I’ve got her on my side.”

And she was a force to be reckoned with.   



	2. Clipboard

They had a mission. An undercover one.

One that required Sara to look official and neat and businesslike.

All things she despised.

She emerged from the dressing room, crisp and put together, frowned at her reflection in the mirror, glaring at the pressed suit, her done up hair, and most of all the clipboard.

Spinning around on her heel, she faced the two men accompanying her on the job.

“How do I look?”

“Like a flight attendant,” Ray said.

At the same time, Snart said, “Like a teacher’s assistant.”   


She brought the clipboard down on his head.

It was worth it.


	3. Flowers

Sara loved flowers. 

She’d always loved flowers.

The simple, effortless beauty of a single flower was enough to take her breath away.

And, yes, it was girlish and completely unbefitting of a trained assassin.

But, no, she didn’t care.

It was just that there weren’t many flowers to be found in her line of work.

So when they found themselves in a florist’s shop, Sara took full advantage of it.

“Are you,” Snart sounded like he wasn’t completely sure he wanted to know, “ _ smelling  _ the roses?”   


Sara straightened and, with a look that said  _ mock me and I kill you _ , answered, “Yes.”

He didn’t bat an eye. “Mind if I join you?”

It hadn’t been what she’d expected.


	4. Her Favorite

Turned out her favorite flowers were not what  _ he’d _ expected.

He’d expected something that suited her more.

Roses, perhaps, though that was a tad cliche, but fitting, what with their thorns and all. 

(He could hear her voice:  _ Are you calling me prickly?) _

“Don’t laugh,” she’d warned him when he’d asked her.

And then she’d confessed.

Dandelions.

She loved dandelions.

He’d been more than a little surprised at that.

Dandelions were so… ordinary.

She was anything but ordinary.

And then she’d told him why.

They grew in her backyard when she was growing up. 

She and her sister (she almost never talked about her sister) spent their summer days picking them, arranging them in vases on the table for their mother.

Or, when the time came for them to seed, they would blow the dandelion fluff into the wind, wishing for their father’s safe return each night.

A simple explanation.

He could understand that.

Sometimes the simplest memories were the best ones.

  
  



	5. His Surprise

“So we’re,” she looked at him for an explanation, “doing what exactly?”   
“You’ll see,” he told her.

A blindfold would have been nicer for the surprise.

But she was a ( _ former _ ) assassin.

He knew that to try something like that on an assassin would most likely end with him skewered on something sharp.

And he really liked being free of any extra holes.

Which just meant he would have to deal with his surprise being a little less… surprising.

Still, it was all worth it for the look Sara got in her eyes when she finally saw where he’d brought here. In part amused, shocked and touched, she scrunched up her brow and turned to face him. “You brought me to a field of dandelions?”

And maybe a little heat rose to his cheeks… which was ridiculous, because Leonard Snart did not get embarrassed.

“Well, they’re your favorites,” Snart said, feigning indifference. He crossed his arms for good measure.

She didn’t need to know he’d asked Kendra to discreetly fly out and locate one (he hadn’t relished the idea of traipsing around the outdoors aimlessly). 

“I know,” she said. And she smiled the smile she smiled so rarely.

The one he loved.

“That was sweet.”


	6. Kids

“How long do we have to hold on to her?”

Snart sent the bouncing, screeching toddler in Sara’s lap a dark look.

“Until Rip sends for her,” Sara answered. The little girl squealed suddenly, trying to launch herself forward, and Sara pulled her back. “She’s important to the timeline.”

Snart gave the small girl a skeptical glance. 

“Okay,” Sara amended. “When she’s older, she’s important to the timeline.”

The little girl screamed again, kicking her legs.

Sara set her down.

With a laugh, the little girl rushed forward, throwing her arms around Snart’s leg.

He stiffened.

“Sara?” he said, warningly.

“What?” she asked, completely innocent. “You telling me you  _ don’t _ want one of these things someday?”


	7. Broken

It took them three days. Three whole days to find her.

(And in that time he had no idea what was happening.)

It was when they finally  _ did _ find her that he realized how scared he had been.

How completely and utterly terrified he’d been.

Of never seeing her again.

The rest of the Legends parted ways, allowing him passage.

He paid them no heed. 

They didn’t matter. Not at this moment.

He knelt beside her, slowly, as if afraid that too quick a moment would cause this fragile scene to break.

“Sara?”

He let her wrap her arms around him. He let her cry.

And then, then when it was all over, he unleashed a frozen hell on the ones who did this.


	8. Hair

All anyone knew was that it had been a bet. 

A bet involving a praying mantis of all things.

What it involved beyond that was anyone’s guess.

Whatever it was, whatever it had involved, whoever the winner was, no one wanted to interfere.

And so of course it turned out that someone was bound to accidently intrude.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Ray hastily apologized. “Didn’t know anyone was in here.”

Sara glared at him, looking fit to kill. “ _ Out!” _

Ray nodded, hands held palms up, as if he still expected Sara to make a go for him. 

Thankfully, Snart’s hands were still tangled up in her hair, trying to tie up one of the strands in a sloppy knot of some sort.

Ray backed slowly out of the room and blinked once, trying to dispel the image of Snart attempting to do Sara’s hair.

Once he was a safe distance away, however, he allowed himself a smile. It was actually kind of… cute, in a really strange, completely unexpected way.

Behind him, he heard Jax’s hurried voice. “Whoa, man, sorry! Didn’t know anyone was in here.”

Then, “ _ Ow! _ Did you just… did you just throw a  _ hairbrush  _ at me?”


	9. Puppies

Rip blinked once.

He blinked again.

The vision before him did not go away.

Therefore, he was not dreaming.

He blinked once more just to be sure.

Snart smirked. “I think we broke him.”

He found his voice.

“Are… are those…  _ dogs?” _

Sara grinned at Snart. “You’re right. We  _ did _ break him.”

Rip spluttered indignantly. 

“There are  _ no _ pets allowed,” he said, “on my ship.”

“Well, now,” Snart drew the words out longer than they should have been, “it’s not like you ever  _ said _ anything of the sort.”

“Well, I’m telling you now.” Rip drew himself up to his full height. “I want those… those…” He glared at the two balls of yellow fluff curled contentedly on Sara’s lap and seemed at a loss for words.

“Completely adorable helpless puppies to have a good home?” Sara supplied for him, eyes twinkling. “I agree.”

“That  _ isn’t  _ what I was about to say!”

“I’d be careful about what I’m about to say if I were you, Hunter,” Sart drawled. “She’s got her heart set on those dogs.”

“Yes, well...” Rip glared at them. “I…” 

He hesitated. 

They  _ were _ rather cute… not that he’d ever admit it. 

It seemed he didn’t need to.

Sara knew weakness when she saw it.

She held one the puppies. “Just take him,” she wheedled.

Rip tried hard to remain stoic.

He failed.


	10. Reflections

They stood over the puddle for some time. 

Mick really had no idea  _ why _ , but when Sara had stopped, he had too.

He didn’t see what was so interesting about it.

It was just a puddle.

Water.

Nothing of interest.

Boring.

They had better things to do.

Besides, he wasn’t exactly water’s biggest fan.

Water and fire didn’t mix all that well.

“Did you ever wonder,” Sara began, before he could remind her about the  _ mission _ (because he was really hoping to use his gun), “if we’re the reflection and the one in the puddle’s the real us?”   


Mick blinked.  _ What? _

He stared at her, too bewildered to even think of something proper to say to that.

She grinned at him. “It’s just something,” she said, “from a book I read.”

And with that, she turned around and marched off. 

Mick stood a moment, processing what he’d just heard.

He stayed clear of any more puddles for the remainder of the day.


	11. Purple

“I hate it.”

“I like it.”

“It’s purple.”

“Looks good on you anyways.” 

Sara cocked her head, hands on her hips.

Snart sighed, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. “And Gideon couldn’t have fabricated a suit of any other color? Blue, preferably?” he asked loudly.

The AI didn’t answer.

Figured.

Everything seemed to be against him today.

“Sorry.” Sara patted his shoulder, not sorry at all. “I guess not.”

“I’ll have you know,” Snart warned her, “anyone laughs and I’ll have to ice them.”   


Sara’s smile didn’t fade. “Fair enough.”   


Snart gave his reflection one last glare, as if the look alone could change the color of his suit.

Still, he then reflected, watching with some amusement as Professor Stein emerged from the dressing room, wearing his very own salmon pink suit, it could always be worse.


	12. Dare

It was a pointless game. Pointless. Stupid. A waste of time.

Whatever you preferred to call it.

Certainly not fun.

But Ray had suggested it, Sara had backed him up and, after some agonizing, Hunter had finally agreed to it.

Now Snart’s original plan had entailed dodging out of there as quickly as he could, leaving the rest of them to their idiotic games.

He hadn’t counted on Sara apprehending him. Nor had he anticipated her finding a way to blackmail him into joining them.

So there he was. Playing Truth or Dare.

Like a child.

Honestly, there were things more dignified for an ex-crook, current hero to be spending his time doing.

But tell that to Ray, who was proudly sporting the  _ ridiculous _ feathered cap he’d been challenged to wear.

Or Jax, who’d had to spill the story of when he first kissed a girl, which was… cliche, but at least the kid had made it interesting.

“Snart.” He’d managed to avoid being chosen so far… which he was only slightly surprised at. He’d expected Mick to call his name, but his friend had seemed more keen about picking on “pretty boy.”

“Snart.” It was Martin. Not who he’d have expected. And honestly, he was surprised that the dignified professor would have chosen to lower himself to playing such a game. But he supposed everyone had their surprises. “Truth or dare?”

He took a moment to consider.

Dare: humiliation for the time being.

Truth: well, there were plenty of things about his past that he didn’t want anyone knowing about.

He chose the lesser of two evils.

Besides, this was Martin.

Snart doubted the professor had it in him to suggest anything to cruel.

Not like Sara or Mick.

“All right then.” The professor seemed slightly too pleased with himself, but that didn’t have Snart worried.

At least… not until the bomb dropped.

“I dare you to allow Sara to give you,” he spoke slowly, savoring the words on his tongue, “a makeover.”

The smile nearly fell right off his face, but he caught it just in time.

But twenty minutes later, when he emerged, wearing the results of Sara’s “makeover,” Snart found it wasn’t quite so easy.

  
  



	13. Makeover

“Hold still,” Sara snarked, irritated. She was in the process of applying… something… onto his face.

He was glad they’d at least been allowed some privacy to get this over with. But then… he  _ was _ going to have to show the rest of the team.

Even if it hadn’t been spoken outright, it was still an implied portion of the dare.

And Sara was not one to go easy.

“Actually, on second thought,” she said, taking a step back and tilting her head to admire her handiwork, “move all you like. The smudges came out great.”

Snart grit his teeth. “Sara…” he said, warningly.

Sara shook the makeup brush at him. “You chose this, remember?” she reminded him.

Then she set back to work.

And because Leonard Snart was a man of honor, he let her continue.


	14. Snow

It was cold. Absolutely, mind-numbingly cold. The kind of cold that made you feel as if your fingers and toes were about to drop off at any given moment.

The snow was knee-deep, difficult to trudge through.

None of that mattered. Not right now.

Sara bunched a ball of snow in her fist. “Hey!” she called out in warning, before letting it fly.

It hit Snart in the side of the head.

“What…?” Snart whipped around.

Sara grinned and did a little wave. 

“I thought someone named  _ Captain Cold _ would have seen that coming!” 

Snart smirked. “Touche.” 

And then he let fly his own ball of snow.

It was on.

  
  



	15. Puppies II

He should have known better. He really should have known better.

The puppies were supposed to be temporary.  _ Temporary! _

They weren’t supposed to be integrated as full-fledged members of the crew. Something Ray and Sara (Snart, it seemed, was only interested in the dogs when an opportunity to annoy Rip came with them… which was more often than he’d like) seemed intent on doing.

Rip crossed his arms, deciding that he had to draw the line  _ somewhere _ , and that here was better than nowhere.

“No,” he said firmly. No. He wouldn’t stand for it. “No.”

“Oh, come on, Rip,” Sara said. “We can take them with us. It’s not like they’ll  _ hurt _ anything. Besides, they need to be walked anyways.”

“You’re not… you’re not taking those  _ dogs _ with us on a  _ mission _ !” Rip was horrified at the very idea.

“Dogs?” Sara tilted her head, narrowly avoiding a wet, pink tongue as the puppy in her arms made a go for her face. “Do you even know their names?”   


“No,” Rip said flatly, giving her his best “nor do I care” look. He wasn’t going to be steered off topic.

“Oh!” Ray said cheerily. “Well, that’s easy enough to fix! This one’s Waldo,” he indicated the one in his arms, “and this one’s…”

Rip held up his hand to stop him. “I meant no, as in no, I don’t want to know their names, not no, I don’t know their names, please tell me.”

“Look, Rip.” Sara looked at him very seriously. “You need the two of us for this mission. We’re not going without the dogs  _ and _ they’ll add to our cover. It’s a take it or leave it deal.”

Rip frowned at her. “Sara…” he began.

“And… er,” Ray cut in, a little awkwardly, “not to add pressure or anything, but I’m pretty sure that this little guy really has to, uh,  _ go _ if you know what I’m saying.”

And that was that.

In hindsight, he should have known better.   



	16. Love

“So… have you ever fallen in love?” 

Mick didn’t seem to hear him the first time, so Ray had to repeat the question.

This time Mick blinked rather lazily, took another sip of beer and answered, “Fire.”

It was Ray’s turn to blink, but he pressed on. “Wasn’t there ever some girl? One you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?”

Mick took a moment to think about it. “There was. Once,” he finally said.

“What was she like?” 

Mick took another swig of beer. “Shiny. Gorgeous.” His tone became thoughtful, nostalgic. Both very uncommon traits for Mick. “The most beautiful engine purr I’d ever heard. She was perfect.”

He sighed, more than a little wistful. 

“Best bike I’d ever laid eyes on.”

  
  



	17. Clowns

“Can I kill someone?”

“No, not yet.”

“I really want to kill someone.”   
“I know, Mick. Not yet.”

They were whispering, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

Which was ironic, considering the suits they’d been made to wear were  _ crafted _ for the explicit purpose of attracting attention.

Snart tugged on his frilled collar.

It was too tight. And the makeup caked to his face already felt like a desert. 

He just hoped he didn’t look as bad as Mick did.

Mick, in his lemon yellow jumpsuit, dotted all over with red polka dots, and curly wig, was an eyesore. An eyesore that really did look ready to kill someone.

Sensing his partner’s impatience, he leaned in. “Relax. Believe me when I say I want to kill someone too.”

“We should have just left the guy to die,” Mick muttered. “Or killed him ourselves.”   


“Yes, but he’s  _ important  _ to the timeline.” Snart parroted Rip’s words from earlier.

“We should kill him too,” Mick groused. 

“Later,” Snart promised.

“Haircut would have liked this.”

Snart pictured Ray dressed up like they were, and stifled a grin. 

Too bad he’d been required to hang back in case air support was needed.

Too bad. Snart would have paid to see Pretty Boy in one of these get-ups. 

Still… if they were expected to perform in… these, he might just have to kill Sara for it.


	18. Ray

“So, Snart!” 

Snart would forever deny that he started at all, yanking his feet down from the desk, as a grinning Ray Palmer suddenly appeared in front of him, placing his cold gun in front of him. “I was thinking and….”

Snart dropped the book, grabbing his gun and yanking it away from the enthusiastic physicist before him. “Who told you you could touch this?”

“Whoa, hey!” Ray pulled his hands back, still wearing that disconcerting smile. “I was just thinking that maybe if we adjusted…”

“No.”   


“But if we…”

“No.”

“It would give…”   


“No!”

“All I’m saying is…!”   


Exasperated, Snart rolled his eyes over to the other side of the library. “Sara…”   


“He’s not my problem.” Sara didn’t even look up. “You find a way to deal with it.”


	19. Silence

She was in shock.

Of course, learning about the death of one’s sister could do that to someone.

Snart thought of his own sister, of Lisa.

He didn’t try to imagine himself in Sara’s place.

Sara was sitting. She had raged at nearly everyone, and they’d all let her, sympathetic to her grief, but none trying to reach her through it, giving her the space she needed to work things out.

Now, it seemed, she had worn herself out.

Meaning it was now safe to approach.

“Hey.” Snart kept his voice soft, with none of his trademark snark. 

He did not, however, lay a hand on her shoulder.

Startling a (former) assassin, and a grieving one at that, would, at this point, be asking for death.

Sara didn’t say anything.

He didn’t expect her to.

Slowly, he sat down next to her and, when she still said nothing, he moved in closer.

When, finally, she leaned her head against his shoulder,  _ he _ said nothing. 

Sometimes silence said far more than words.


	20. Understanding

It had been three days since learning of Laurel’s death when Rip first sought out Sara.

She was training, training harder and with more ferocity than Rip had seen from her before.

He spent five minutes trying to decide what to say to her and finally he decided on, “Sara.”   


She kept going and Rip wasn’t even sure she had even heard him.

He had opened his mouth to try again when she turned to face him.

“I understand now, Rip,” she said, and her eyes glistened, though her face was hard as stone. I understand why you had to kill Vandal Savage. I understand why you had to save your family.”   


Rip’s mouth felt dry. “Sara…”

She pushed past him, and he turned, watching her leave.

Sara understood him. 

But it wasn’t an understanding he’d ever wanted her to have.


	21. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some levity after the last chapter.

“There had better be an explanation behind this.” Rip stood, arms crossed, as he glared at the two-no,  _ three _ if you counted Dr. Palmer in his current state- before him.

It felt like he’d been in this position a lot lately.

“It’s actually a funny story.” Sara looked equal parts amused and guilty.

There was no remorse present on Snart’s face.

When neither one presented an explanation, Rip clenched his eyes shut, throwing back his head as if asking “why me” and then looked back at them. “Tell me how this happened.”   
“Well, you see, Captain, that’s kind of hard, seeing as we don’t rightly know ourselves.”

“You’re telling me you don’t know- you  _ don’t know _ -” he was losing his temper, “how  _ this  _ happened?” Snart leaned back, completely unconcerned. 

He gestured at the golden retriever lying at Sara’s feet. 

The dog whined at him, then went back to panting.

Sara shrugged innocently. “Guess so.”   


“If it makes you feel any better,” Snart put in helpfully, “I think he’s a lot happier like this.”   


“Oh for crying out…” Rip tossed his hands in the air, exasperated.

He was done with them.


	22. Fix-It

“Do either of you even know what you did?” Martin demanded. 

Whatever the device that they’d triggered was, he hadn’t been able to make heads or tails of it yet.

The dog that was formerly Ray Palmer sat nearby.

Sara looked at Snart and shrugged her shoulders. “Would you believe us if we told you we didn’t know?”

Martin gave her a dark look. “I find that quite hard to believe actually. And until I find out exactly what it was you two did, you are not leaving this room.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dad.”   
Martin turned back to her, pointing a wrench. “Do not call me ‘Dad’ either.” He went back to work.

Snart cocked his head, speaking for the first time. “You sure we can’t just leave him like this. I have to say, he’s living the dream. No responsibilities. No worries. Everybody willing to just pat you on the head, tell you what a good boy you’ve been...”

Martin turned back on him. “Out,” he said, once again pointing the wrench. 

“But…”

“Out. I don’t care anymore. Both of you out. Now.”


	23. Coffee

“Coffee.” Rip stumbled into the  _ Waverider’s _ kitchen area. “I need coffee.”

Mick glanced up from his fourth of scrambled eggs disinterestedly.

“Look who’s up.”   
He went back to shoveling the eggs into his mouth. 

Rip ignored him, making a beeline for the pot of coffee. Martin had actually taken the time to brew a pot, rather than get some fabricated. 

Rip found himself appreciating that as he poured himself a (rather large) cup.

“You look pissed,” Mick observed, surprising the captain with his apparent interest.

“Really? I hadn’t expected anyone to notice,” Rip said, sarcastically.

When Mick didn’t reply, he sighed. “Yes,” he said, taking a sip. “Yes, I am  _ pissed. _ Ray’s a  _ dog. _ Martin hasn’t been able to figure anything out and Sara and Snart have been absolutely no help whatsoever.” Taking another sip, he muttered, “Other than causing this whole thing to begin with that is.”

Mick latched onto the first word that popped out at him. “Huh. Usually I’m the one getting called a dog.


	24. Fetch

“Stop teasing him,” Kendra said, stopping beside Mick.

Mick threw the stick again, watching as the big yellow dog bounded after it.

“He’s a dog,” Mick said. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Talk to him,” Kendra suggested. “Maybe he can still understand us.”

Mick snorted. “Talk to him. Sure. And look dumber than people already think I am.”

“Mick,” Kendra sounded sad for him now. That annoyed Mick. He really didn’t want anyone’s pity, “no one here thinks your dumb, I’m sure. Ray doesn’t.”

“Haircut’s some kind of genius,” Mick grunted. “Of course he’d think I’m dumb.”

“But he doesn’t!” Kendra said stubbornly. “He told me so himself.”

Mick raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Pretty Boy told you about me?” 

He clearly didn’t believe her. 

“Yes,” Kendra asserted, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re his  _ friend.  _ He thinks very highly of you.”

She eyed the dog as he bounded up to Mick, placing the stick in his hand and watching expectantly.

She smiled.

“And I think he still does.”


	25. Fixed

“So…” Ray said, squinting and tapping his thumbs together. “A dog, huh?”

Mick took a swig of beer. “Yup.”

Sara leaned forward. “If it makes you feel any better, you made an adorable golden retriever.”

“I’d like to think so.” Ray nodded along with her, then frowned. “Wait, that came out wrong.”   
Sara laughed and even Mick smirked.

He reached out, patting Ray on the shoulder. “A little vanity never hurt anyone, Haircut,” he assured him.

“Um… how exactly did it happen again?”

“Beats me. You’re gonna have to ask Sara that one.”

Ray looked to Sara expectantly.

Sara rested her chin on her palm innocently. “Did you know you and Mick played fetch, Ray?” she asked.

Ray paled. “I… we what?”   
She reached over, patting him on the knee. “I told you.” She winked. “It was adorable.”


	26. Warmth

He was cocooned. 

Completely and utterly cocooned.

The blanket was pulled up to his chin and resting up over his shoulders.

His face was the only thing exposed.

But they were stuck here, up in an isolated cabin.

On a mountain.

In the middle of winter.

And they were going to be stuck here until Rip remembered where they were and came back for them.

Sara had stood for a moment, at first startled and then amused, when she first entered the room.

“For someone named Captain Cold, you sure don’t have that much of a tolerance for the weather.”

He grunted in response.

“You could always help Mick and I get the furnace going. Then we’d really be warm.”

He burrowed deeper.

She tilted her head.

And then suddenly, she was at the couch, clawing at the blankets.

“Scooch over, you big lug!” She shoved him over and he was so startled that for the moment he let her. “I’m freezing too!”

She climbed onto the couch, dragging the blanket over her shoulders too.

Mick walked in a second later carrying firewood, blinking at them for a moment, before walking out of the room again, shaking his head and muttering, “Guess I’ll just finish this on my own.”


	27. Shopping

Snart wondered why they couldn’t have just used the fabricator.

It would have been simpler.

Certainly less time consuming.

But to do so, it seemed, would be to deprive the women of their fun.

And, oh no, they couldn’t have that.

Snart would have been fine with that. He really would have. Except  _ he’d _ drawn the short end of the straw and had to go with them.

“What do you think?” Sara asked suddenly, surprising him, only she wasn’t talking to him.

She was looking at Kendra as she held a suede jacket up against him.

Overcoming his surprise, Snart took a step back, pushing her hand away. “Thanks, but no thanks,” he said. “I don’t do suede.”

Kendra tilted her head. “It doesn’t match his eyes,” she said critically.

“No, it doesn’t.” Sara agreed, eying him up and down.

She snatched the jacket away, sticking it haphazardly back on the rack.

“What about this?”

She held up a cerulean blue jacket.

Snart would never admit it, but he found himself rather preferring that one.

Kendra nodded. “I think it works.”

“Great,” Snart cut in then, glad that it seemed they had found one they were both satisfied with and one that  _ wouldn’t _ bring about a loss of his dignity to wear.

He pushed past them, refusing to give voice to his immense relief, and headed towards the checkout.

“Whoa, hang on, buddy.” 

Sara caught his wrist as he slipped by. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Snart glared at her. 

“Sara…”   
“We still gotta complete the outfit. You’re not getting out of this  _ that _ quickly.”


	28. Two

There was a time when Leonard would have ever denied needing anyone. 

Because Mick… Mick was a buddy- a friend even- but Snart would have been hard pressed to admit that he  _ needed  _ him.

There was Lisa. His sister. His world. But he supposed that the brother was allowed to make an exception for the sister.

But the woman curled against his side?

It really hadn’t been that long ago when Snart would have laughed at the idea.

The fire in the fireplace popped and Snart shifted, stretching his shoulder to get more comfortable.

The woman stirred, lifting her head sleepily. 

“Len?”

“Just stretching,” he hushed her, his fingers gently working at some of the smaller knots in her tangled mess of blonde hair. 

She hummed contentedly, resting her head against his chest once more. She pulled her feet up onto the couch, curling a little tighter. 

Leonard rested his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

Yes, he reflected, there’d been a time when he’d have said he was happier as just the one.

But one… one was a lonely number.

And Leonard was ready to no longer be alone.

_ Two was stronger anyways. _

_ And together- together they would take on the world. _


End file.
